Melody
Princess Melody is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 hit The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, sequel to the 1989 hit The Little Mermaid. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, the only known grandchild of King Triton and Queen Athena, and was voiced by Tara Strong. Personality Due to the potential dangers posed by Morgana, Melody was raised without any knowledge of Ariel's mermaid heritage. She had apparently been told that mermaids and Atlantica were merely "old fish tales." Taking after her mother, Melody has an adventurous and rebellious streak. By the time she is twelve years old, she regularly sneaks out to swim, despite it being forbidden. Melody is shown to have long black hair, usually styled as a ponytail. As a mermaid, she has a red tail. Return to the Sea Melody first appears as an infant at the beginning of the film. Her parents, Ariel and Eric, are celebrating her birth, and have taken her out on a ship to meet with Ariel's father, King Triton and the merpeople. Triton presents Melody with a locket which bears her name, meant to remind his granddaughter of her mermaid heritage. However, the celebration is interrupted by Morgana, Ursula's sister. Morgana kidnaps Melody and threatens to harm her if Triton does not hand over his trident. Though Triton attempts to do so, Ariel and Eric are able to thwart Morgana's plan. Morgana vanishes, but not before vowing revenge. Fearful for Melody's safety, Ariel decides that Melody cannot know of her mermaid heritage until Morgana is captured. She bans her family from seeing Melody, and later has a large sea wall built to separate their castle from the sea. Meanwhile, Melody's locket is tossed into the sea. Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, but is ignorant of the reason why. Despite the ban, she loves the sea and regularly sneaks out to swim.This causes a difficult relationship between Ariel and Melody. One day, while out swimming, Melody discovers the locket and is surprised to see her name on it. The locket opens to reveal a picture of mermaids swimming in Atlantica. She confronts Ariel about it, noting that Ariel has told her that Atlantica was only a story. After Ariel refuses to give any answers, Melody takes a small ship and runs away from home. After learning of Melody's disappearance, Ariel resumes her mermaid form to aid in the search. Meanwhile, Melody is lured to Morgana's lair by the witch's manta rays. Morgana uses a potion to turn Melody into a mermaid, which excites Melody. However, the spell is only temporary. Morgana explains that she can make the transformation permanent of she has the trident, which Triton stole from her. Morgana asks Melody to retrieve the trident. Unknown to Melody, Morgana is lying and only wants the trident for her own selfish purposes. However, only a descendant of Triton can remove it from it's resting place, and Melody is ignorant of Triton's connection to her. While searching for the trident, Melody befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. The trio manages to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel arrives. Ariel attempts to explain the situation, but Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterward, Morgana reveals her true colors and the truth to Melody, takes Ariel hostage, and traps Melody and Flounder in a cave by sealing the entrance with a thick layer of ice. Soon afterward, Morgana's spell on Melody wears off. She reverts back her human form and nearly drowns, but Tip and Dash get Undertow, Morgana's shark minion, to ram into the ice, and help Flounder carry Melody to the surface. While Morgana is terrorizing everyone with the trident, Melody is able to sneak up behind Morgana and take back the trident. Melody throws the trident to Triton. She is then knocked off the ice pillar by Morgana, but is saved by Dash. Triton catches his trident and imprisons Morgana in an iceberg. With the danger past, Triton offers to allow Melody to become a mermaid permanently. Melody refuses the offer, instead choosing to destroy the sea wall, so that everyone could be together. Other appearances Video game Melody is also a playable character in the Playstation game The Little Mermaid II, which is based on the 2 movies. Gallery thelittlemermaid2_367.jpg|Melody as a mermaid Ariel-and-Melody-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-1602832-320-196.jpg|Melody and Ariel|link=MelodyAriel Melody-the-little-mermaid-2-3341312-720-576.jpg|Melody with Sebastian|link=SebastianMelody Trivia es:Plantilla:Princesas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Singing Characters